Frozone's force of heroes
Frozone's force of heroes is a spin off series to the incredibles in in frozone leads a team of misfit superheroes it will have four season each with 20 episodes frozone(mauriche lamarsh)-the leader of the crew and long time superhero he teaches the team lessons and regains his ice powers sodapopper(craig smith)-with the power to use soda as a weapon he is a carefree laidback dude but kicks major badguy booty purple puma(tara strong)-a purple anthropormorphic puma she shes uses her claws and cat like skills to save the day the racoon (tom kenny)-he used to be the racoon jack jack fought but since then he has gained superhuman strength and and the ability to climb walls gadget guy (rob paulson)-using his tech skills he is super smart and can create anything scarlet mask (tina fey)-a spanish fighter she wears a red hear and red clothes and is pretty handy with a sword statix (kevin micheal richardson)-with the powers of electricity he is kinda wild and hyper but is super helpful screenslaver (tim curry)-a returning villain from the incredibles 2 he uses his knowledge of computers to try and defeat our heroes he is defeated for good in the season 1 finale but is taken over by his son mutant toaster-a giant toaster who was mutated he serves as a monster type villain nunya buisness (dan castenella)-a hack who works for screen slaver he is usually sarcastic and makes jokes must to his expense go go gorilla (tara strong)-a female gorilla she is both strong and smart and uses those abilities to her advantage boar beast (john dimaggio)-a mutated boar he is not to smart but is really strong stabby delrio (andrea libdeman)-she is a spanish assassin with an eyepatch and two kitanas she uses her abilities of stealth teleportation and seductivity to get things done one eyed kitty pirate girl (lauren faust)-an eyepatched anthropomorphic cat she is also a pirate and steals what she can Season 1 #a new breed of heroes-when screenslaver returns to the city to seek revenge frozone recruits a group of misfits and under his leadership are turned into a rag tag team of heroes #malfunction-screenslaver hack's into gadget guy's machines now the force must save him #scralet loves statix?-when scarlet reveals her feelings for statix it interferes in his fighting #a puma and a racoon-purple puma and the racoon realize they have a bond and soon start to fall in love they start becoming a true couple in the end thanks to frozone giving the racoon some advice # mutant toaster-when a giant mutant toaster attacks the city the heroes must stop it #screenslaver's intern-screenslaver hires an intern named nunya buisness and he hacks all of the screens the force must stop it before it's too late #go away go go-a teenage girl's dna is mixed with a gorilla now she causes havoc on the city the force must stop her #boar beast-when a boar is mutated by mutant toaster they team up and cause chaos the force must stop them #things get stabby-screenslaver hire a spanish eyepatched assasin named stabby delrio and hires her to kil frozone the other's must protect him #the cat with a pirate's attitude-when an anthropomorphic female cat who is a pirate appears she steals everything she can and uses her stolen goods for her own uses #screen circuits-screenslaver plans to short circuit the world wide web and the force must stop him #the eypatch duo-one eye kitty pirate girl and stabby delrio team up realizing they both have eypatches and seek to kill the force of heroes #an incredible team up -the incredibles team up with the force to take down a giant robot #the racoon's upgrade-the racoon get's a mechanical arm after he loses his original arm #go go goes bye bye-go go gorilla cause so much havoc but when he breaks his heart he actually dies and tells his origins #frozone's past-frozone's past is finally revealed as well as the origins of his suit #Pixelated-The force get's transported into the racoon's favorite video game by Screenslaver and must find a way out #The competition-sodapopper and The Raccoon have a competition much to the team's dismay since it interferes with they're missions # hanging tough-based on the song and also featuring said song the racoon feels he has gone soft so he hangs out with a mysterious person who shows him how to be tough but little does he know it's go go gorilla in disguise # The Final Battle-The force has they're final battle against screenslaver in the end he is defeated for good bu a new villain is on the rise Season 2 #stabSon of screenslaver-Screenslaver's son takes up the mantle and uses a mind control device to take over the force's minds one by one #how go go came back-go go gorilla reveals how he came back from death #Sugar rush-one eyed pirate cat girl eats all kinds of sugary sweets and is too fast for the heroes will they be able to stop her? #Mindless tv-the force is sucked into the tv and must go through different shows to get out #Popped-sodapopper is captured by one eyed pirate cat girl and stabby delrio and he is forced out of his gear but it is thrown out of the city the others must find the gear before it is lost forever # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (final) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #